Her Savation
by Ashuri009
Summary: Co authored by Cynasko After three years of searching Hidan, Kimiko,and Sasori finaly find Hideki in one of Orochimarus labs. Madara's reach has spread over the five nations, and with new technology, Orochimaru is creating a bigger problem during the wa
1. Saviour

It had been three long years and Hideki was still _alive_ if one could call living in terror every day a way to live.

Throughout the time in which Hideki she was missing, Sasori, Hidan and Kimiko went on recon in order to track her down whenever they weren't fighting as mercenaries or sleeping. Searching and destroying Orochimaru's bases left and right, but only to find certain ones rebuilt when they came back through. It was a never ending game of cat and mouse. Madara's influence and power had spread like wildfire, now in control of not only the small Rain Village but also stretching far North west through Earth Country, hooking east into Waterfall Country, bordering Fire Country and a portion of Wind Country. War and strife were prominent on Fire's western front.

Those loyal to Madara were scattered everywhere throughout opposing nations, their identifications unknown.

Not only did he control with fear, he corrupted leaders to obey his will with riches and power, giving those lands he conquered a chance to be of importance in his new empire. The citizens having little choice, many were happy with it since Madara was bringing forth riches and pride. The once small Akatsuki, now stretched into a Madarian Empire, controlled and primarily operated by the tyrannical Uchiha.

Hideki shielded her eyes as the small cell she was being kept in was flooded with light as Orochimaru came in, starting the day off with a new series of experiments to see just how much she was able to take. Which to his delight was far more than his other test subjects.

He walked in, flicking a small glass vial of greenish liquid with an empty syringe tucked in his rope belt. "Hideki, are you going to cooperate today?" he asked in monotone.

She lowered her arm revealing her eyes which had once been vibrant blue, now a dull shade of grey." What choice do I have.." she croaked, her throat dry.

"Good girl..." he pestered as he approached her, slowly opening her cell.

She stood up the ragged shirt she was wearing hanging loosely around her too thin frame. Her wrists were shackled to the stone wall and the cuffs were made specifically to drain her chakra, only leaving her with enough to stay conscious. Silently she wondered to herself. '_Hidan... Sasori... Mom.. where are you guys…'_

Orochimaru pulled out the empty syringe, slowly approaching Hideki with it. He slid it into the vein in her wrist and withdrew a large amount of blood before grinning and leaving the room with his green liquid and new blood.

She fell to her knees and looked out the cell door with tears rolling down her cheeks she quietly plead to the darkness. " Someone please.. help me..."

There was a flash of light from the hallway and Orochimaru calmly returned empty handed a moment later. "The power of faith is interesting, but I have some use for your ability yet." he mumbled to himself, looking her over.

Her fists were clenched in the dirt floor and she refused to look up at him.

"With the rise of Madara's power, I've been looking for a trump card ever since Kimimaro died, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Jugo, Karin and Kabuto left. Thanks to you, I finally have one." he hissed with a grin.

She cursed him silently and then spoke " What use am I.. I have no kekkei genkai, and I haven't been in a battle in nearly three years.."

"Jashin truly did bless you... I _knew_ there was more to it than simply faith power..."

He sighed deeply. "Three tiresome years, and now I have a fraction of that very power."

Orochimaru walked to the door, peering into the hallway. "Let's show her what she helped with..."

A male turned the corner, slowly entering the room. He had pale skin, vivid green eyes, masculine facial features, and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore divided down the middle on his head with two separate partings on either side of his face.

Her eyes widened " What the hell..."

The man's eyes pinched as though he was smiling when he wasn't. "It's been a while, Hideki."

"K..Kimimaro"

"Back from the dead thanks to Orochimaru-Sama." Kimimaro nodded.

"Now go bring them back, if they're willing to come." Orochimaru hissed and Kimimaro turned to him and nodded before leaving the tiny room.

" I already know you have something twisted planed for me, so just get it over with…"

"I will once he returns with Jugo and anyone else he can find," he explained, glancing back to the door, "my other, experiment has gone to lure your little friends back."

A satisfied smirk grew over his face. "Kakuzu will prove to be worth reviving and controlling."

" You fucking bastard.."

His grin grew inhumanly wider and his tongue slipped down to his chin, licking his lips as he returned it to his mouth. "I wonder how well the three and a half year Hokage will react when a clone of Sasuke strikes Konoha with my old, dead friend, Jiraiya. How do you think that will go?"

His head lowered, the light from her cell stretching shadows over Orochimaru's eyes. "I've finally found what I needed. It's finally time to act."

Orochimaru bowed formally to Hideki. "None of this would have been possible without you and your mother."

She felt tears sting at her eyes at the realization she had been used to bring about what was sure to be massive carnage.

"Your friends have been a huge annoyance, tearing up my labs as they searched for you. Don't you worry, I'll let you live to see their downfall." he hissed.

With a sudden burst of strength she managed to tear the shackles from the wall and slam her fist into his face." Go to hell you fucking snake.."

Orochimaru froze on the spot, his features turning dark and inanimate. "Poor fool." he hissed from behind her, the thing she hit slid into a pile of mud.

She whirled around only to be grabbed by her throat and slammed harshly against the wall.

"You have a funny way of cooperating."

Her fingers clawed at his hand as she was slowly being deprived of oxygen.

He sighed and tossed her aside like a piece of trash, letting her fall. Turning, disregarding her as a threat, he left the room.

Her eyes closed as Orochimaru left and she tried with everything she had to do something Jashin told her she would be able to, and finally she managed to connect with Hidan telepathically. _'Hidan... please... are you there...'_

Tears of relief came to her eyes. ' _Hidan... it's me.. it's Hideki_ '

"Hideki? Hideki? The fuck is going on? How are you in my head? Are you okay? I - no, your daughter is talking to me."

' _Please tell me your somewhere near the sound village..._'

"Near? Your mother was following a huge thing of your chakra and .. the fuck is with you Kakuzu?"

'_Kakuzu... but I thought.._'

"Sasori! Watch out!" it came through as though he was yelling right in her ears.

Suddenly the connection broke.

A frustrated scream escaped her as the only link she had to the outside world was lost. " Damnit!"

Orochimaru went running past the door. "Rest in peace, Kakuzu." a faint yet fimiliar voice sounded through the halls.

"Sasori, it's not your fucking fault!"

"Would you stop cussing already?" a female shouted.

She crawled towards the door practically sobbing in relief she tried using her voice " H...here! I'm down here!"

There was a pause in conversation for a second. "Go, you two go in, I'll hold them off." Sasori's voice commanded and two sets of feet came scampering down the hallway, now inside the base.

She was pulling herself slowly out of the cell but when she reached the door way her last remaining energy gave out and she collapsed on her chest.

"There!" Hidan shouted, turning a corner to find a hand sticking out of an open doorway, "she's right fucking there!"

"Sasori! Get over here!" Kimiko ordered and there was a loud sound of resistance before Sasori came running over.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Hidan shouted, but before he even finished the word 'out' they were no longer underground in Orochimaru's hideout.


	2. Konoha

**A slight gasp of pain escaped Hideki's lips and her hands shot up to cover her face in the sudden brightness of the sunlight. It was the first time in three years that she had been out side. When a pair of cold hands closed around her wrists she began panicking and twisting, forgetting who was holding her " No, not again! don't take me back in the labs!"**

**"Easy, easy." Hidan coaxed but she threw her hands up and accidentally hit him in the face. "Calm the FUCK down!" **

**She gasped and her hands fell to her sides, and she looked into his eyes. " H..hidan..."**

**The bags under his eyes almost looked like shadows with the sun peeking out from behind the trees, his hair casting strange shadows over the ground. Kimiko looked the same, worn out and tired. Sasori looked perfectly fine, standing over Hideki in his gray cloak. **

**"That's me", he replied rather sheepishly as he smiled back at her.**

**She gave an exhausted sigh and buried her face into the side of his neck and sobbed slightly. " I... I .. w..what took y..you guys so l..long?" She was extremely light in his arms and he could feel her bones through the thin clothing she was wearing.**

**Kimiko sighed lightly and looked at her daughter. " It's a long story darling.. but for now we need to get you somewhere safer than where we are right now."**

**Sasori looked around at the surroundings. "Which forest is this?"**

**" We're about two miles from the northern gates, we have to give the mission report and get Hideki to the hospital for a check up." Kimiko replied.**

**"Very well. Lets move." Sasori nodded.**

**"Are you okay?" Hidan asked as he helped Hideki stand.**

**She stumbled slightly and shook her head " I haven't been outside in three years... a..and I haven't eaten in six days..."**

**"Are you good to walk?" Hidan prompted, eager to get going. Sasori started walking away slowly through the woods, mumbling to himself.**

**" I don't think so.." she responded.**

**"Can't you just teleport us?" Hidan asked, holding Hideki's weight and staring at Kimiko.**

**With in a few seconds they were all standing in the office of Naruto the Rokudaime Hokage, with the exception of Hideki, who was Hidan's arms.**

**"Ack!" Naruto shrieked, nearly jumping out of his chair. "How many times have I asked you not to do that?" Naruto stood and put his weight on his arms which were holding him up from his desk. He narrowed his eyes at Hideki and paused for a moment. "You finally found her?"**

**"No shit." Hidan snapped.**

**"What did you just say?" Naruto countered.**

**"You heard me, blondie."**

**"Hidan..." Sasori sighed.**

**Hideki gave a soft cough " H..hidan.. s..stop p..please"**

**Hidan rolled his eyes in annoyance and gave everyone in the room a look. "Fine."**

**"Did you pursue Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.**

**Sasori slowly shook his head.**

**"What? Was he there?" **

**"We didn't see him." Hidan offered.**

**Hideki shook her head coughing, a bit of blood coming from her lips.**

**There was a sudden, polite knock on the door. **

**"Come in." Naruto said, noticing Hideki's condition for the first time. **

**"Naruto, there's -"**

**"Get her some medical attention!" the Hokage ordered the pink haired girl as she slowly stepped in. As if on some kind of stimulant, Sakura threw the door open and rushed over to Hideki as Hidan slowly lowered her to the ground. Sakura carried her to the side and focused, her hands glowing green.**

**The young immortal had several broken ribs, was suffering from internal bleeding, and severe malnutrition.**

**"Perfect timing." Sasori mused when another Leaf ninja walked by the open door, had orders yelled at him by Sakura and ran back from the way he came. Naruto walked around his desk, leaning back on it when he crossed his arms. "What happened since you last checked in?"**

**"There, that should do it for now." Sakura nodded and looked towards the door just as two medical ninja came running in with a stretcher. "Get her into Intensive care, mind her ribs and get her onto some fluid!" **

**Within seconds they were out the door, leaving Naruto with Sasori, Hidan and Kimiko.**

**In intensive care, the doctors were working rapidly placing different needles in Hideki's arms, to replace the blood she had lost, along with the fluids. Hideki's eyes were wide as one of the nurses came at her with a syringe with a sedative in it. " N..no! k..keep i..it a...away!"**

**"Get her legs!" Sakura ordered as she held down Hideki's arms, someone else holding her legs.**

**She started to thrash weakly her eyes wide. " N..no! d...don't!"**

**The sedatives didn't take any longer than a dozen seconds to take affect when Hideki's blinks gradually took longer and longer each time, before she closed her eyes.**

**Once her eyes closed for the last time, her breathing returned to a slow pattern, and the vital monitors, were slowing down, returning to normal.**

**Kimiko's fists were clenched and tears of rage were peaking at the corners of her eyes. " That bastard... what the hell did he do to her..."**

**"Everything." Sasori mumbled, turning to leave. **

**"When will she be able to talk?" Naruto asked and Hidan glared angrily at him. **

**"Can't tell right now." Sakura said, checking the IV drip.**

**Twelve long hours had passed and there was suddenly a commotion coming from Hideki's room, Sakura was the first on the scene. Hideki was fighting against the restraints that had been placed on her to prevent her from injuring herself or any of the medics on staff. "Let me go! Where the hell am I?" she screamed tears flowing down her cheeks, she was beyond the point of being frightened, and was at the point of pure terror.**

**"Hideki!" Hidan shouted as he held onto her hand from her bedside, having been resting on the chair next to the bed. Her mother was also present, standing beside the man.**

**Hearing Hidan's voice caused her to calm down instantly and look up at him. "H..hidan.."**

**"You're safe..." Hidan explained in a soft tone, Sakura was checking the restraints before she nodded and left.**

**She looked at the restraints " Why..do they have me restrained?" she questioned softly.**

**Hidan's brow pinched, turning his head slightly away from Kimiko as tears pricked at his eyes. "You started thrashing... getting violent..."**

**She looked up at him and gave a soft smile, that didn't reach her eyes. " I'm safe now... aren't I?"**

**"We're in Konoha." Kimiko added when Hidan clenched his jaw and remained silent.**

**She had opened her mouth to speak when Naruto suddenly entered the room.**

**"Was Orochimaru at the hideout with you?" the blonde asked, not wasting any time. **

**"She just woke up. Leave her the fuck alone." Hidan warned through clenched teeth. **

**"We need to know as soon as possible. Hideki?" Naruto prompted.**

**"Leave. Her. Alone." Hidan hissed, letting go of Hideki's hand and reaching for the scythe on his back.**

**Naruto's right eyebrow shot up.**

**She coughed slightly " S..sit me up please"**

**Naruto looked from the bed to Hidan expectantly. **

**"Just because you're the fucking Hokage doesn't mean everyone else has to.."**

**"Oh shut it." Kimiko interrupted Hidan as she inclined the bed. Naruto's eyes narrowed at Hidan.**

**Hideki looked at Naruto and felt a shiver going up her spine from the cold look in his eyes.**

**Sakura entered in time to see this. "He's been worn out with the war against Madara, please forgive him." she explained.**

**"Sakura..." Naruto began but stopped when she eyed him.**

**Coughing Hideki began speaking. " H..he w..was there, b..but left before Hidan, Sasori or my mother could get a lock on him..."She looked at Sakura. " Could you please remove these restraints on my wrists..."**

**Sakura shook her head. "They're for your protection."**

**"Orochimaru was at that hideout?" Naruto asked, seeming to grow excited, "the others didn't think he was... I'll send several teams out right away." With that, Naruto went bolting out of the room. **

**" Please take them off me... I've been chained up for three years..."**

**"I'm sorry," she began, looking up at the other two and shook her head, "as long as they will be responsible for you." Hidan nodded almost instantly and Sakura released the restraints.**

**Hideki gave her a soft smile and folded her hands in her lap. " Thank you."**

**Sakura nodded smiled sympathetically.**

**"Does your Hokage really expect to catch Orochimaru by sending teams out after him, after his hideout was exposed?" Sasori asked from the doorway.**

**"I thought you were more interested in .."**

**"Sitting around while she slept is pointless," Sasori interrupted Hidan, "now that she's awake it wouldn't do any harm in checking."**

**"It wouldn't hurt to look." Sakura argued, turning to face Sasori and flinching in surprise. **

" **Look at what?" she questioned**

**"Searching Orochimaru's hideout." Sakura sighed.**

**Rubbing her wrists Hideki blushed as her stomach gave a loud growl.**

**Hidan kneeled beside the bed and grabbed Hideki's hand in his own. "I'm so glad that you're back."**

**"You will be wasting your time." Sasori insisted.**

**"We won't know until we get there." Sakura grumbled as she left the room.**

**Hideki blushed and leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against his. she pulled back and looked at him. " I missed you Hidan"**

**"Me too." he smiled at her before meeting gazes with Sasori, who was on the other side of the bed.**

**Blushing Hideki turned and smiled before giving the red head a hug " I missed you too Sasori"**

**Sasori's eyes widened in sudden surprise and he stared at Hidan, unsure of what to do. Hidan and Kimiko laughed as Sasori awkwardly patted Hideki on the head.**

**She sighed softly and closed her eyes.**

**Sasori glanced down at Hideki before taking a very small step back. **

**"Can you lead us there?" someone asked before Naruto emerged from the doorway.**

**"I can." Sasori replied, facing him.**

**"I'm going too." Naruto told him and Sasori nodded. **

**Hidan's eyebrows rose up. "The Hokage can just fucking leave?"**

**She shook her head" I just got away from there..."**

**"I wouldn't expect you to," Naruto glared at Hideki unintentionally, "after what that bastard did to you... I don't blame you."**

**She flinched slightly at the sight of his glare and looked down at her lap. " I.. i'm sorry if I said something to o..offend you.."**

**The blonde blinked and shook his head. "It's not you." he explained as sorrow washed over his face, focusing his attention on the ground.**

**" You miss Sasuke.. don't you?"**

**Without answering the question, Naruto left the room and gestured for Sasori to follow him. Sasori closed his eyes and took an unnecessary sigh before following the blonde.**


	3. Old Friends

**A few days had passed, and Hideki was finally being allowed out of the hospital for short periods of time. Many of the residents, of the leaf village, who had lost family to Orochimaru were rude, saying she shouldn't have survived, save for a few of the older ones, such as Kakashi, and Tsunade.**

**"The fuck is your problem?" Hidan shouted as a rock was thrown at Hideki, turning to find a young boy no older than ten.**

**"Monster!" the child yelled "Murderer!"**

**She looked down at the ground as the child continued to yell at her.**

**Hidan glared at the child, grabbing his scythe and whirling it through the air. Much to Hidan's surprise, this caught the child's interest as opposed to scaring him away. **

**"Wow mister, you sure are able to use such a heavy weapon well."**

**Sasori caught up to them, passing the child on the dirt path just outside the Western gates of Konoha. **

**"Where are you guys going?" the red head asked.**

**Hideki looked up and waved quietly to the red head. " We cant go to far... so we're just taking a walk.."**

**Sasori nodded and looked from Hidan and the boy, who were now talking, to Hideki. "Who's the kid?"**

**"How can you even lift this?" the child exclaimed, attempting to pick up Hidan's scythe that was now on the ground. He lifted the handle off the ground and over his head, but couldn't go any farther. "You sure are strong."**

**Sasori sighed at Hideki who was watching the child and Hidan, shaking his head. "I'll be practicing battle..." he mumbled before starting to walk away.**

**"Where are you going?" Hidan asked Sasori, temporarily removing his attention from the young boy. **

**"To challenge Hatake Kakashi." he replied, a slight grin stretching up the right side of his face.**

**Hideki looked at the kid and crouched down smiling softly. " What's your name kiddo?"**

**"Delarr", the boy answered with a smile, "sorry for throwing the rock, my friends dared me to." He looked over to the tree line several feet away and sighed. "They ditched me."**

**She gave his hair a soft ruffle and shook her head" You know you shouldn't have to do things like that to impress your friends Delarr." she paused. " They shouldn't dare you to do stuff like that."**

**"You don't have to go all adult on me..." Delarr looked at the ground and crossed his arms over his middle. **

**"Have fun." Hidan called after Sasori, turning back to the boy.**

**"What did you do?" Hidan asked Hideki with a smile.**

**She looked back at him " I just told him, he shouldn't have to do daring things to impress his friends"**

**Hidan grinned.**

**She reached in her pocket and turned back to Delarr and handed him a shiny red apple.**

**"I dare you to..." Hidan began when the kid took the apple with glee.**

**She looked at Hidan and gave him a glare " Be nice."**

**Delarr smiled. "What's you guys names?"**

**Hideki stood up and brushed her hands off on her pants. " I'm Hideki"**

**"Hidan." the immortal nodded, picking up his scythe and putting it over his back.**

**"Are you two a couple? Both your names start with 'H'." the boy asked before biting into the apple.**

**Hideki's cheeks tinged pink.**

**Hidan pursed his lips and looked at her. The kid looked from Hidan to Hideki in confusion.**

**"Explain what you mean by 'couple'." Hidan stalled.**

**"Oh, like, going out and stuff." he said, chewing the apple with his mouth open.**

**Delarr sniffed then wiped his nose on the shoulder of his green shirt.**

**Hideki looked at the child and laughed before looking back to Hidan. " He means do we love each other."**

**"Yeah, we love each other." Hidan said as the kid blinked at Hidan then smiled slyly.**

**Hideki blushed and squeaked when Hidan started to kiss her neck.**

**"Ewww..." Delarr mumbled, glancing from his apple to Hidan.**

**Hideki gave a soft sigh as the bracelet on her arm started to glow, alerting her it was time to return to the hospital.**

**Bidding their farewells, the immortal duo returned to the hospital.**

**Once they got there Hideki started to shake when Sakura came in the room holding a syringe that was going to be used to draw blood. " D..do you have to d..draw blood?"**

**"It's easier this way, to make sure you're healing properly." she answered.**

**Hidan shook his head and Sakura sighed. "Very well," she said before leaving the room.**

**"Are you okay?" Hidan asked.**

**She nodded once and allowed him to help her into the bed. " Yeah.. I just don't like needles."**

**Hidan exhaled softly through his nose. "I don't blame you." He paused "We will hunt him down and kill him for good." he promised.**

**She moved over as far on the bed as she could. " Hidan... lay down with me please?"**

**Without another word, he leaned towards the bed and placed his left knee on it when there was a rustle from the hallway.**

**"Told you she was here," Delarr whispered from the hallway, "that scythe there weighs a ton too." **

**"She's evil." an older boy whispered.**

**"Shut up Cylo. She isn't evil, you don't know what you're talking about."**

**"She tried to fight Lee-Sama." the second voice**

**Hideki blinked once and looked at Hidan with a sigh.**

**He returned her look. "What?"**

**She winced as she got out of the bed and walked over to the door opening it " Cylo.. Delarr.. what are you doing here?"**

**Delarr shrieked quietly and Cylo scowled and glared at her. Hidan wandered over to Hideki's side, wrapping an arm around her middle.**

**She looked at the two young genin. " Cylo... my alliance's are with the leaf, you don't have to worry about me attacking.."**

**The boy placed his arms on his hips, shaking his head and making his dark brown, frizzy hair dance in the air. "You tried to kill me." he growled, Delarr looked to the other boy in shock.**

**"Onii-san, is that true?"**

**Hideki looked down, ashamed of that day that had occurred over three years ago.**

**"These two and another monster tried to kill me when I was training." Cylo answered through clenched teeth.**

**Tears dripped down her cheeks and landed on the cold tiled floor.**

**Delarr's white eyes widened. "She wouldn't... why would you... I mean..."**

**She shook her head and sat down in a chair. " That was the past... " more tears dripped from her eyes, and she looked up her face holding remorse.**

**"You might not be able to see it yet..." Cylo said, before his eyes widened and the skin on the outside of his eyes seemed to form veins, "but they're monsters.**

**"I don't believe you..." the younger boy countered before pushing past his older brother and hugging Hideki. "She wouldn't hurt us, I just know it."**

**Hideki blinked once and wrapped her arms around the young boy in a gentle embrace as tears dripped from her eyes.**

**Cylo's jaw clenched and he glared at Hideki as he turned to face her sideways, before lowering the hand closest to Hideki and raising the one behind him. "I won't let you hurt my little brother."**

**Hidan blinked in confusion.**

**Hideki only had time to move Delarr out of the way before Cylo's open palm connected with the center of her chest causing her to fall to her knees coughing.**

**Delarr shoved his older brother in anger. Judging by how suddenly Cylo lost his balance and fell, he didn't expect it. "She isn't a murderer!" he shouted at his older brother, who just stared at him in shock. Cylo's eyebrows pinched and he clenched his jaw, this time in sadness instead of anger. His eyes returned to normal and they welled up in memory. "I don't want to see you get hurt again..." **

**"I'm not a little boy anymore!" the ten year old screamed, "I can take care of myself!"**

**Hideki's soft voice interrupted them. " You should be glad your older brother wants to protect you..."**

**Cylo blinked several times before hiding his real emotions with a snarl. "Ungrateful brat."**

**Delarr looked from Hideki to Cylo, unsure of what to do.**

**"I'm not a brat..." he muttered.**

**With a soft cough she pushed herself to her feet. " Cylo, Your brother, he's still young he still needs you, but you shouldn't call him names, cherish the time you have with him... because you never know when it could be taken away.." she turned her head to the side and clenched her fists as tears rolled down her pale cheeks once again.**

**The Hyuuga brothers made eye contact and said nothing. Cylo stood and broke the stare first by rubbing at his eyes, Delarr ran and tackled his older brother, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry..." he whimpered, as the older boy started wrapping his arms around him. **

**Hideki looked at the two of them and gave a soft smile.**

**Hidan sighed quietly. "What's going on?" he asked under his breath.**

**"She's still a monster." Cylo insisted, breaking the hug.**

**"No she's not. You're different from before too."**

**Cylo said nothing.**

**"I don't hold it against you when you couldn't stop that scary snake guy from getting me. You're stronger now. She's nicer now."**

**Cylo blinked several times before hugging his little brother again.**

**Hideki clenched her fists and growled " Orochimaru... that bastard..."**

**Delarr turned, Cylo still holding him. "He didn't do much, he just wanted something to do with my eyes. He was a bit scary, but .."**

**"Orochimaru is the reason why he might never unlock his Byakugan." Cylo interrupted.**

**Hideki shook her head " Believe me kid.. I know how fucking twisted that snake is**

**In the period of two hours," Cylo continued, "he may have stolen by brother's eyes."**

**Delarr gasped. "Fuck is a bad word."**

**Hidan chuckled.**

**"I'm fine," Delarr told his brother, bending his neck back so his head was leaning on Cylo's chest, "that lady with the big boobs said most of the damage was fixable."**

**Cylo hugged his brother tighter, remaining silent.**

**Hideki walked over and wrapped her arms around both of the boys. " I promise you guys... I'll protect you. I refuse to let that snake hurt anyone else.."**

**"If he comes near this village, I will use my life to make things difficult." Neji promised, appearing from around the corner with a pink haired girl beside him.**

**"And you should be resting." she added.**

**"Neji!" both of the boys said in different tones.**

**Sakura glared at Hidan and he raised his hands in front of him. "I told her it was a bad idea!"**

**"Lets go." Neji ordered and the boys complied, saying their goodbyes and leaving seconds later.**

**Hideki complained as Sakura put her back in the bed and froze when she noticed her taking something out of her medical pouch. " W...whats that?"**

**Hidan grabbed Hideki's hand, drawing her attention to him. Sakura swiftly injected a fluid into Hideki's arm.**

**She jumped when she felt the injection, but with in a matter of seconds her mind was fuzzy.**


	4. Panic

Hideki was sleeping peacefully, until she started having a nightmare about being trapped in one of Orochimaru's labs. A slight whimper came from her lips and she tossed slightly, cringing and muttering something. " no… don't .." A sudden scream tore from her lips and she began to thrash about

Hidan stirred conscious in sudden panic when Hideki screamed. Nearly falling out of his chair from a drowsy half-jump, he stumbled over to the bedside from the chair in the corner of the room. His hair was still a bit of a mess, and he direly needed a shower however that was the last thing on his mind.

"Hideki..." he mumbled, trying to get his tongue to work properly. It actually came out as 'hid-key'. He gently grabbed onto her arm and said her name louder with more clarity, rocking her forearm slightly. He blinked in the very dim light offered from the hallway. Having lost track of time, there wasn't much indicating it was night other than the dimmed lights in the hospital since there wasn't a clock or window in sight.

Her cursed seal was flared up despite her being asleep and blood was leaking from the corner of her lips as she continued to thrash, the seal glowing a faint shade of red as it spread across her skin.

"Oh. Shit." he breathed before screaming for assistance from the nurses. They were through the doorway before he even finished yelling his first sentence. The restraints moved by themselves, jumping over her wrists, ankles and chest as if they were living and the metal clips clicked in success. The leather straps bound Hideki to the bed but the nurses still kept their distance and Hidan slowly backed away from the bed. His gaze shot to the doorway and his eyes narrowed.

"You little bitch."

"Now is not the time." Shikamaru responded, focused upon the task at hand. "Drain her chakra," he ordered the three nurses, but they stared at him in confusion. "Now!"

Another scream tore from the lips of the young Jashinist and her eyes shot open, bloodied tears rolling down her pale cheeks as she thrashed about, the leather straps snapping with a loud pop, and she became entangled in the sheets and rolled falling out of the bed hitting the floor with a low thud and another painful scream

As she fell, the bed went with her, the restraints replaced with binding shadows. Hidan's eyes widened in fear and concern and taking slow steps back to her, he crouched down to be level with her. The nurses focused on the command from Shikamaru even though it wasn't their strong suit. Waves of chakra almost seemed to pour from her.

Soon, the cursed seal was receding, and her movements were becoming less violent and the screams that had been echoing down the hallway were now small whimpers as she stared blankly at the wall, her breathing coming out in small gasps. Suddenly a sob tore from her throat and she closed her eyes tightly. " I'm a monster..." She trembled slightly but made no moves to try and escape the shadows that were restraining her.

Hidan was the only one to actually move, slipping closer to her and placing his hand on her cheek as he wiped away tears with his thumb.

" I'm a monster..." she repeated.

He shook his head and forced a smile. "Far from it."

A sudden wave of pain shot from her side and she whimpered. " I think I broke some ribs..."

Shikamaru relaxed, letting out a soft sigh before the shadows restraining Hideki seemed to vanish. Hidan glared over the bed at Shikamaru, wanting to rip his throat out right there, but there was something that seemed to draw his attention more dramatically than vengeance. He was needed by Hideki. With a grunt, he rolled her onto her back and slumped to his knees, looking down at her.

She moved her head to his lap and coughed slightly a bit of blood running down her chin. " Hidan... " she whimpered a few more tears rolling down her cheeks once again." O..orochimaru.. h..he.." she stopped talking as she had another coughing fit, this time blood sprayed from her lips and she started to violently convulse in his arms.

The nurses snapped into action, being fimiliar with how to react to this kind of situation. Two of them started gliding their greenish hands over her body and the third one was setting up the bed. Hidan glanced at the doorway to find that Shikamaru was gone.

With in minutes the seizure was under control, but to be on the safe side one of the nurses gave her an injection of Diazepam, which she explained would prevent any more Grand Mal seizures, other wise known as a major seizure, and also prevent Hideki from becoming injured further.'

Hidan ran his hand through his hair, attempting to slick it back. He inched his way to Hideki when the nurses finally left. He cupped his hand in hers and smiled, "you okay?"

She nodded and coughed softly before speaking in a horse tone. " Hidan.. Orochimaru... h..he injected me with something that made the curse seal stronger."

His eyes closed momentarily. "Why would he do that?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes a few tears rolling down her cheeks " I don't know.."

He sighed and shook his head, looking her in the eyes. "If you need anything, I'll just be in the corner. Get some more sleep.

She grabbed at his hand and shook her head " stay by me please..."

Okay," he said with a light sigh, laying on the single person bed uncomfortably beside her, leaving his scythe propped up in the corner of the room.

He could feel her spine through the thin hospital gown as she curled up on her side. " Hidan..." She murmured before falling asleep.


	5. Unwanted Visitors

**The following morning Hideki was awoken by the sound of the door opening, opening her eyes she blinked slightly seeing Sakura standing in the door way holding a pair of clothes, a large grin came to her lips " Do I get out to day?"**

**Sakura entered the room nodding. She placed the clothes on the end of the bed and looked over at Hideki. "You're free to leave whenever you'd like."**

**The young woman was dressed in a matter of minutes and was halfway to the door when she was picked up from behind by Hidan. " Oi? what the heck?"**

**"What?" he asked innocently, carrying her out the door, a few steps then around the corner heading towards the hospital's main entrance.**

**She laughed slightly and nuzzled into the side of his neck." Nothing.. just wondering why your carrying me."**

**"No reason." he shrugged before putting her down**

**She looked up at him. " So you gonna show me around or what?"**

**"Show you around Konoha?" he blinked in surprise, "it's a huge place." He paused. "I usually just follow Sasori or else I get lost," he admitted with a sigh. "It would be weird asking a villager how to get back."**

**"I meant back to the place you've been staying at"**

**"Oh," he said, biting his lower lip, "we stay just outside of Konoha."**

**" Meaning that your being forced to stay in what is known as the slums."**

**"I kind of like it." he argued. He cracked his neck impatiently, looking for Sasori and Kimiko. He adjusted the scythe on his back and faced Hideki. His silver hair shone in the morning sun, looking strange with his dark shirt and jeans.**

**She put her hands into her pockets and looked to the side, shifting slightly due to the large amount of people that were walking down the streets, having become accustomed to being isolated.**

**There were quick footsteps from behind them and someone slammed into Hideki. She sputtered in surprise and Hidan whirled around to investigate, seeing Delarr clinging to her with his arms around Hideki's waist. His eyes were closed and his face was stretched into a large smile. **

**A small smile came to her lips and she gently ruffled the boys hair." Hello to you too Delarr, nice to see you again."**

**"Is it true?" he asked excitedly, looking from Hidan to Hideki, "you can't die?"**

**She blinked once, wondering how he had heard about their immortality. " Who told you that Delarr?"**

**His eyes widened slightly and he froze for a moment. "Am I in trouble?"**

**"There you are," Sasori said in an almost annoyed tone as he caught up with them, "you could have told me before leaving."**

**"I didn't know where you were." Hidan countered.**

**"Your memory is worse than a goldfish."**

**"The hell is that supposed to mean?"**

**"And your temper is overbearing." Sasori continued.**

**"Fuck you." Hidan swore and the red head sighed, looking over at Hideki and Delarr.**

**She was laughing softly and shook her head. " No.. your not in trouble Delarr, was just wondering who had told you."**

**Neji..." he answered, meeting the stare of the puppet master. "What?"**

**She shook her head and sighed softly. " Yes it's true"**

**The little guy's attention shot back to Hideki. "Really? Wow, that's cool. So like if you got stabbed in the heart you'd be okay?" he blinked in sudden confusion. "Why were you in the hospital then?"**

**She exhaled once and spoke softly. " Orochimaru captured me, and I was in a cell for three years.." She paused. " I was in the hospital so they could be sure I wasn't too sick"**

**"He... you too? Three years?" his voice gradually went quieter and quieter before he shouted, making some passing villagers look over at him, "that must have had been scary! Orochimaru is a mean person."**

**"How long is this kid going to talk with Hideki?" Sasori grumbled.**

**Hidan shrugged.**

**She looked at him. " Delarr, shouldn't you be in class right now?"**

**Delarr's right eyebrow shot up. "Umm. Not on the weekend..."**

**"We're still standing in front of the hospital." Hidan observed, attempting to hint at Hideki and Sasori rolled his eyes.**

**" Delarr, I'm still not up to my full strength, so I need to head home now ok?"**

**"Hey! You're the guy who fought Kakashi! I wish I saw it!" the boy shouted, pointing at Sasori as if just recognizing him and looking back at Hideki. "Where do you live?"**

**"The kid's more unstable than Hidan." Sasori said under his breath.**

**She sighed once " Delarr, I just got out of the hospital sweetie, so I don't know where the house is." she pause, " But how about after I get settled in and such, we hang out some time?"**

**His face brightened. "Okay!"**

**" Alright, now run along and try and stay out of trouble you hear?"**

**With that, Delarr laughed at her, stuck out his tongue, waved and ran off. **

**She laughed at the mildly irritated look on Sasori's face " What, I know how to work with kids."**

**The red head stared blankly at her. "Are you ready to go now?"**

**"Your mother is picking up some stuff from the market. She'll meet us at the house." Sasori explained as they began walking.**

**Once finally leaving the boundaries outside Konoha with Hidan talking up a storm about nothing in particular, they were greeted by Kimiko.**

**"Took you guys long enough."**

**Sasori pointed at Hideki.**

**She laughed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck" Sorry Mama"**

**Kimiko shook her head " Get inside guys, and be quick about it."**

**"Huh? Why?" Hidan asked.**

**Hideki started trembling slightly and her eyes were wide as she stared at a spot in the street where Lee was standing, his eyes widening at the sight of her.**

**Hidan turned to see Hideki staring at nothing. He looked around then shrugged at Sasori, who nodded towards behind Hideki. **

**"I never thought I'd see the day." Rock Lee said from behind her, leaning back in a casual stance.**

**Hidan spun to face Lee in surprise.**

**She whirled around and took a step back her breathing coming out in a small squeak. " Lee... I..." She took another step back and her eyes widened further as her back came into contact with a brick wall.**

**"This place is public," Sasori pointed out in attempt to diffuse any possible violence, "and many people live around here."**

**Lee shot his head back in laughter, "I'm not here to start anything. I'm just surprised that the rumors were true. Wanted to see for myself."**

**"Rumors?" Kimiko inquired.**

**"Yes ma'am. Rumors that Hideki was allowed back into Konoha."**

**"We were only looking for her for three fucking years." Hidan spat.**

**"As side missions, yes. I never expected her to be released from captivity and given full trust." Lee explained.**

**She blinked once slightly stung by his words she looked down to the ground and spoke in a soft tone before rolling her sleeves up and showing them the chakra restraints on her wrists. " They don't trust me.. I'm on five weeks of probation to prove I won't do anything stupid."**

**Everyone stared in surprise. **

**"The fuck?" Hidan shouted.**

**"Where'd they come from?" Kimiko asked.**

**"I had no idea." Sasori shrugged.**

**"I see..." Lee nodded, "but they let you live outside with your comrades**

**"Lee." Sasori almost growled and everyone looked at him. "Do you think that I'm not capable of taking care of it, should she be under Orochimaru's influence?"**

**She flinched at his words and sank down against the wall crying quietly.**

**She shook her head once. " I don't blame you for not trusting me.."**

**"It's just that you don't have the best track record. It's troublesome, but we have to keep an eye on you. Even if your friends are currently showing loyalty to the Hokage." a fimiliar voice offered, before someone jumped down from the rooftop of a townhouse next to the apartment. **

**"You! You little... bitch!" Hidan spat, reaching for his scythe in rage. Sasori sighed and crossed his arms over his**

**chest. **

**"What brings you here?" Lee asked.**

**"Naruto has summoned you. I've been searching for you during the last half hour." Shikamaru answered, almost ignoring Hidan.**

**Hideki looked up " The Hokage wants to speak to me?"**

**Shikamaru shook his head. "I was sent for Lee. Now that I found you too, I do believe someone wanted to speak to you as well."**

**Blinking once she stood up" who would want to talk to me..."**

**Hidan silently charged and swung his scythe sideways at Shikamaru's back, letting out a scream as he nearly hit him. Within the fraction of a second, Hidan was frozen on the spot, Shikamaru's shadow extended to him and puncturing him in several dozen spots from what seemed to be a spiky shadow.**

**Lee reacted just as quickly, having a kunai to Hidan's throat.**

**"So predictable." Shikamaru taunted.**

**Hideki was up in a second her eyes wide as Hidan's blood splattered across her face.**

**"This must be why you've been absent every time we came into the village." Sasori reasoned and Shikamaru nodded, turning to face Hidan.**

**Shikamaru tensed and visually calmed himself down. "That was not my intent."**

**Lee lowered the kunai from Hidan's neck and moved so everyone was in his view. Hidan remained stabbed, frozen in place and angrier than hell.**

**" While I may not be as quick to anger as Hidan is, I will do what is necessary to insure the stability and wellbeing of my child."**

**"I am going to rip your fucking throat out." Hidan said through his **

**teeth. Shikamaru shrugged and remained where he was.**

**"Attacking me will damage what weak relations you have with the Fire Country. Misstep Immortal, and you will not be the only one who pays for your traitorous act."**

**Sasori blinked in surprise, realizing what the implications were. "Hidan..."**

**Kimiko hissed. " She has done nothing wrong, in the short time she has been here, and yet you would condemn her to a life in a sell?**

**"I have this. Go to the Hokage." Shikamaru ordered and Lee said an awkward farewell and ran off.**

**"I'm not condemning anyone," he stated, glancing back to Hidan, "yet."**

**"Let me out shadow boy and I will rip your fucking head off."**

**Shikamaru managed to gesture to Hidan with his eyes. "The four of you are unofficially here under the kindness of the Hokage."**

**There was a weak cough and Hideki spoke in a soft tone. " Hidan.. please... its not worth it.." **

**"He put me in that FUCKING hole! For several years! To **_**rot**_**!"**

**Shikamaru's expression grew bored. **

**She spoke again " If you mess up.. you'll be back in there... and this time … I wont be able to help you..."**

**Hidan clenched his teeth and grinded them together, keeping his focus on Shikamaru and still attempting to fight his jutsu. **

**"Hidan, if you attack him you will lose and I am not going to fight your battle for you. You'll be alone, one on one. Just like the time when you were buried alive." Sasori added.**

**Hideki managed to stumble over to Hidan and wrapped her arms around him, her tears leaking through his shirt. " Please...stop..."**

**The bystanders began continuing on their ways. Hidan's muscles started to relax but he kept his focus on Shikamaru. "Why did you do it?" Hidan asked. **

**Shikamaru looked puzzled, "You were with the Akatsuki at the time. A very powerful enemy that I had to silence."**

**"He inflicts pain but knows nothing of it." Hidan whispered angrily at Hideki.**

**She recoiled away from him as he turned his anger on her.**

**"I'm sorry Hideki. I will not let this pass. I am going to kill him. Today." Hidan growled, emphasis on each word. Shikamaru's attention became distant and his eyes widened. Shikamaru glanced at Sasori who nodded slowly in return.**

**"Well isn't this quite the gathering." someone chuckled from atop the apartment. In a flash of light Hidan was released from the shadow jutsu, Sasori was bound in a white spiky substance that came from the top of the apartment and Shikamaru had a blade through his middle.**

**"Shit." Shikamaru spat. Hidan stumbled and caught his balance.**

**"Use sage. Finish this quickly." Sasuke said as he casually removed his sword from Shikamaru, kicking his victim to the ground.**

**Hideki's eyes widened and she formed a series of seals, causing the chakra restraints to explode as she moved over by Shikamaru and quickly pulled him to his feet and jumped back, her chakra covered hand closing the wound in his gut. Her hands were badly burned, the skin blistered and blackened.**

**Sasori's eyes widened in helplessness as Jiraiya landed beside him, still binding him in what appeared to be his hair.**

**Sasuke's cursed seal enveloped his body, morphing into the seal's level two as he swiftly decapitated Hidan.**

**"Oh fuck you. Not again..." Hidan swore in response, watching his body fall beside him, the scythe just missing his own head.**

**The street emptied in panic.**

**Hideki clenched her fists and despite the danger activated her own cursed seal and charged at Sasuke her hand covered in a blackish chakra.**

**Shikamaru took this confusion at face value and bound Jiraiya, in turn holding Sasori in place as well. Sasuke chuckled in amusement and extended his arm, a long blade-like Chidori shot from his hand and through Sasori's chest. He jumped backwards and followed the same technique with his opposite hand, stabbing Kimiko.**

**Sasori gasped, unable to move from Jiraiya's hair and Shikamaru's binding.**

**An inhumane scream passed from Hideki's lips and the chakra expanded and her fist connected with Sasuke's skull with a low crack.**

**Shikamaru began to release his hold on Jiraiya and Sasori demanded that he held the bind on them. Sasuke melded into electricity, flowing into Hideki before vanishing. **

**"You think I'm stupid?" Sasuke mocked as he appeared behind Hideki and slashed a deep X into her back.**

**"Chidori shadow clone?" Shikamaru gasped, fighting against the undead Sannin to hold him still.**

**"You're not welcome here!" a child shrieked and threw a kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked under it and turned his attention to the young boy. "Get away from her!" **

**"Delarr! No!" Shikamaru shouted as the kid stood his ground.**

**"Just fucking great." Hidan swore from the ground.**

**In a split second Hideki had moved in front of the child and Sasuke's blade was sticking through her chest" Delarr... r..run get out of here please.."**

**Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he ripped his blade through her. He raised his sword at the child in time to get railed in the side by a flying red-blue ball of energy. He was sent off balance and the ball of energy sent Sasuke unexpectedly spinning into a townhouse.**

**"I hoped it wouldn't come to this." an authoritative voice boomed from behind Shikamaru. The blond haired male stepped forward, leaking red chakra and red on the outsides of either eye. His raged, yellow eyes set on Sasuke. **

**"Naruto. Glad you could join us." Shikamaru gasped, barely holding the Sannin in place.**


	6. Unreal Deaths

Hideki coughed up a mouthful of blood as Lee arrived and tried calm Delarr down.

There was another ninja with Lee, someone unfamiliar to the ex-Akatsuki yet recognized by Delarr. He wore plain white clothes to match his eyes, the skin on the sides of his eyes were scrunched up into veins.

"Oji..." Delarr mouthed, backing away from the growing tension. Lee attended the boy while the other Hyuuga accompanied Shikamaru and approached the undead Sannin.

"I can't hold him for much longer." Shikamaru said as if it took a large amount of effort to simply speak. "He's as strong as he would be if he was alive."

"Not bad, Naruto-kun." Sasuke mocked, shaking concrete rubble from his back as he stood. "But just how many of those punches can you throw before running out of chakra?"

"As many as necessary." the Hokage growled, blinking several times while grinding his teeth together. "You don't need to do this, Sasuke."

"Naruto, Orochimaru.."

"I know. That's not actually Jiraiya, he was resurrected and reborn as a slave to Orochimaru." Naruto said, his voice shaking and his fists trembling.

"Very well." The older Hyuuga muttered.

"I didn't think it would end like this." Sasori spoke in monotone, shaking his head slowly before looking to Jiraiya and narrowing his eyes. "Bastard. Hidan! Give my regards to Orochimaru!" he shouted

before coughing up purple blood.

"He's dying!" Hidan shouted.

Sasori fought against the combination of Jiraiya's hair and Shikamaru's bind, managing enough for a final attack. Shikamaru squirmed, dropping to one knee as Sasuke and Naruto stood at a standoff.

"You can't move. You're as helpless as me." Jiraiya shook his head in disbelief as Sasori continued to resist.

Hideki was on her back with blood bubbling up in her mouth, making it harder and harder to breathe.

Sasori's head spun in a complete circle, stopping when he faced Jiraiya. His mouth opened and a green and purple covered roped spear, the one that he held at his middle, along with a wall of poison needles shot out from between his lips. Sasori gasped and fell limp, allowing the rest to be left up to physics. The force from the spear drove _through _Jiraiya's neck and was covered in poison needles from his head down to his chest.

Jiraiya barely had enough time to take a gasp of air before the needles paralyzed him causing his muscles to give out. Shikamaru collapsed in fatigue, releasing his hold upon Jiraiya and Sasori leaving them to fall at the same time.

Delarr backed up behind his uncle, who was inanimate and staring at Sasuke just as Lee was.

"Why?" the little one shrieked, gaining attention of everyone, "why must we all kill each other?"

"Lee..." Shikamaru groaned, taking coarse, shallow breaths, "remove your weights and get Tsunade out here." Lee nodded and did as he was told.

"Stupid asshole. All worn out and almost out of chakra from binding a dead Sannin." Hidan swore.

Tsunade and Sakura arrived a few seconds later and Sakura gasped seeing Sasuke before speaking to the Hokage, " Naruto-Sama! what do you need me to do?"

Naruto pointed behind him in Shikamaru's general direction, then over to Sasori. The Hyuuga took Delarr out of the immediate danger zone and Hidan cracked his neck in annoyance, getting used to the reattachment from Kimiko.

"Where's Lee?" Shikamaru asked Sakura when she approached.

"Back there with Delarr, now. He opened a gate or two to get to us then carry us back in the time that he did." she pressed her finger over his mouth when he went to speak, "don't talk, just take it easy."

Sasuke clenched his fists and pulled his arms back. Naruto tensed and narrowed his watery eyes when there was a glimmer of invisible wire around Sasuke's hand. Windmill shuriken were pulled from the earth from behind Naruto and guided into the Hokage's back. Sasuke's figure blurred, and he appeared behind Sakura, driving a sword into her side and firing off a projectile Chidori into the recovering

immortal. Hidan shouted in pain and convulsed to the ground.

There was a scream of rage and suddenly there were a dozen Naruto's charging at Sasuke, Tsunade rose from Sasori and punched the soil beneath her. The ground _cracked_ and exploded upwards at Sasuke, the Hokage's clones using it to become airborne. Their red robes seemed complimented by the red chakra they were giving off, their eyes still resembling a frog.

Sasuke took flight and as if playing with a boomerang, he pulled his arms back and the windmill shuriken sliced through four clones.

Kimiko watched in awe as the windmill weapons seemed to fly around by themselves at Sasuke's will.

Their was a sudden influx of dark chakra as a tall figure appeared in front of Hideki, a wave of blood red chakra surrounding her healing her wounds. A smooth voice spoke and the hood fell away revealing a male with skin that was extremely pale, dark red eyes and long black hair. " Rise my faithful child and fear not, for I will protect you." the voice was a soft baritone, and around the males hands, chakra surrounded them solidifying .

"Hideki, he's not after you!" Hidan curelessly shouted from where he sat, just watching the fight, not bothering to stand. "Sasuke and Orochimaru are not on the same side!" his attention was caught by the figure in front of Hideki. "The fuck?"

The figure turned and smirked " Take care of young Hideki.. she still has much to learn of the faith."

Sasuke's shadow contorted on the ground and shot up, catching his foot and whipping him to the ground. Shikamaru passed out beside Sakura's limp form, Naruto's clones created blue-red balls of energy in each hand as they came down upon Sasuke. Tsunade came around from behind Sasuke, backing the -real- Hokage as he bolted towards his opponent.

Hidan looked from the figure to Hideki and then looked for Kimiko, but to no avail. She was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke slew the clones with three swift slashes from his sword and Tsunade sucker-punched him in the back, driving him into the ground. Naruto kneeled on the small of Sasuke's back and drove his fist into the back of his head.

Naruto single-handedly picked up Sasuke and flipped him over, kneeling over him. He produced a kunai in his hand and brought it to the traitor's throat.

Hideki walked over to Sakura and crouched down beside her hr hands glowing green as she heald the wounds.

"You fool." Sasuke coughed and Naruto's eyes returned to normal, his red chakra slowly fading away.

"It didn't have to end this way..." Naruto swallowed.

"There was no other way." Sasuke responded and tears fell down the Hokage's cheeks.

"I would have t-taken y-you back..."

"Baka." Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes. Naruto bent over, touching his lips against Sasuke's mouth as he drew the kunai across Sasuke's neck.

"I'm sorry..." Naruto sniffled, falling back as Sasuke died.

"Well this is unfortunate." a bystander said, drawing a bandaged weapon. "I wanted to kill Sasori." Hidan stood, picking up his scythe from the ground and charging the blue-faced Akatsuki.

"Get them out of here. Get back to Konoha." Naruto ordered as he forced himself to stand, his balance wobbling.

"Things just keep getting better and better." Tsunade complained, standing next to Naruto. "Kimiko, get Sasori, Sakura, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Lee and the other two out of here."

"Sasuke too." Naruto added softly.

Kimiko nodded and got the said shinobi out of the area.

"Eeeeeya!" Hidan howled as he flipped over Kisame, attempting to bring his scythe down on the shark, instead Hidan got a blast in the chest from a water dragon that appeared out of nowhere."

"How did he get this far into Fire Country?" Tsunade asked.

"Not now." Naruto pursed his lips and shook his head, trying to get a hold of himself.

She nodded once and turned facing Kisame as she weaved a series of hand seals" Ice style, freezing water ropes.." a series of jets of water shot from her hands and wrapped around Kisame, freezing on contact.

Hidan landed on his feet and charged a second time, driving his scythe into Kisame's side.

"I never thought I'd get this far alone. Interesting how Fire Country's defense works." Kisame grinned before vanishing in a cloud of white smoke.

"Tsunade, take our reserves to the front line." Naruto ordered.

Hideki fell to her knees as the chakra seals began burning her wrists once again.

"What?" Tsunade shrieked in disapproval.

"We're losing this war. In three years, Konoha has lost over half of its military. The enemy grows stronger each day." Naruto explained.

God damnit." Hidan cursed, finally realizing what had just happened.

She clenched her fists as the skin on hr wrists began to blister.

"I need to join the war." Naruto stated.

"No!" Tsunade countered before he even finished the last word. Hidan walked over to Hideki, tossing his scythe over his back.

Hideki forced her self to stand and looked to Naruto " Hokage-Sama, put me on the front lines I will fight."

"Me too." Hidan added.

"I'm sorry about Sasori. Even Shikamaru, Lee and Sakura were critically injured. I... I fail as a leader..."

Tsunade shook her head. "That's not true."

Hideki placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I couldn't even save Sasuke! The _ONE _thing that I've been working at since I was fucking twelve!" he hollered, red chakra starting to mix with his red robes.

"What's with the robes?" Hidan asked Hideki quietly.

She rolled up her sleeves revealing scars from where blood had been drawn countless times. " He used my blood... he fucking used it to make damned clones.."

"C-clones?" Naruto asked, confused within rage and sorrow. Hidan shook his head in confusion and eyed Tsunade.

He used something in my blood to resurrect Kakuzu, and Kimimaro.. think about it.. that wasn't even Sasuke's chakra.. He didn't even use the Sharingan."

"Kakuzu was resurrected." Hidan pointed out and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"That... t-that wasn't Sasuke?" Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

Tsunade put her hand on the Hokage's shoulder.

Hideki looked at him. " Like I said I would fight to protect this village."

"Mmm," he sounded before speaking and turning to Tsunade, "thanks. Is Sasori...?" Tsunade shook her head slowly.

"Not likely. I will see to it personally with your permission." Naruto nodded and Tsunade smiled, ruffled Naruto's hair and took off.

Naruto turned back to Hideki. "I don't understand why, but thank you."

"What's with the robes?" Hidan asked.

"I was in an important meeting with Gaara and a few other allied countries."

Hidan bit his lower lip.

"They're going to be pissed when I get back." Naruto chuckled slightly, his brow pinched in worry.

Hideki started to say something and looked at her wrists. " Shit these seals are still burning like hell."

Naruto ran his hand over her wrists, his hands leaking some reddish chakra.

"You won't be using those seals anymore." he smiled at her.

She returned the smile " You wouldn't mind if I went to the hospital to Shikamaru and Sakura-San, would you?"

Naruto exhaled softly and shook his head. "Go ahead. I have a meeting to return to."

Once she and Hidan arrived to the hospital she heard Delarr's name and that he was being treated for shock. She managed to find his room and walked in feeling her chest clench as she saw the young boy sitting on the bed staring blankly at the wall. Cylo was sitting at his side a distraught look on his face.

She spoke softly her throat clenching " Cylo-kun..."

Cylo turned his head to look at her in silence.

She walked over and sat down by the two boys and pulled them into hr arms hugging them softly.


	7. No More Killing

Sighing Hideki ran her fingers gently through Delarr's hair and sighed as he made no response to her touch due to being in severe shock due to seeing the battle earlier that day.

Cylo turned from Hideki and faced his younger brother and ran his hand over his younger brothers hand and stared sympathetically at their linked fingers "what did he see?" Cylo questioned without looking at her as Delarr stared ahead his eyes unfocused.

She flinched at the question but responded honestly " He witnessed a really bloody fight, Shikamaru and Sakura-San were critically injured, Sasori san… his condition is it's not very good."

" He's only ten.." he stated, shaking his head slowly before squeezing his brother's hand " There was so much death.:" Delarr mumbled. Cylo looked into the younger boys eyes. " How do we know who really is the bad guy?"

Hideki sighed softly and shook her head " I honestly don't know guys.." She looked at the two boys and closed her eyes " I promise I will protect you guys..."

I... we're supposed to be the good guys but we kill anyway..."

"It's for our country," Cylo explained, "as long as we live in this world, there will never be peace. We just have to work for our way of life. That's one thing Naruto had right."

Delarr shook his head and met Hideki's eyes. "You have killed people like Cylo?" His older brother's eyebrows pinched together.

Hideki let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes " I have killed people before.."

"We kill to survive." Cylo offered.

"I... just leave me alone. Where's Teddy."

"Here..." Cylo answered, pulling out a small brown stuffed bear from under the sheets.

Delarr hugged the bear and closed his eyes, "just leave me alone."

Cylo sighed and slid from the bed, moving to the doorway with his head down.

Hideki looked at Delarr and sighed softly ruffling the boys head before following Cylo out of the room. " Cylo.."

Cylo ran his sleeve over his eyes and looked up at her.

She sat down by him and placed a gentle arm around his shoulders and ran her arm soothingly up and down his arm." Its ok to cry."

As if not hearing her he sighed, "I want to take him to hypnosis."

" Why though…Making him forget wont do any good, what if it comes back one day?"

He shook his head. "It's already paid for. I was telling you, hoping you could help."

"He won't cooperate with anyone else."

" Cylo.. what about your mother or father?"

His gaze became distant. "Our immediate family was killed when Pein leveled the village... we only have each other."

"I'm so sorry.."

"Many were saved by him in the end, according to Naruto. But a lot weren't."

Hideki closed her eyes and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I... I'm sorry..."he shook his head and walked away, passing Hidan in the hallway.

She stood up and shook her head before walking into the room where Shikamaru was, and recoiled when Ino started yelling.

" WHAT THE HELL? YOU HAVE SOME NERVE SHOWING UP HERE YOU BITCH!" Ino shrieked.

Shikamaru's eyes opened in surprise and he walked quickly between them when Ino approached Hideki.

"You little prick!" Hidan shouted from the hallway as he looked over Hideki's shoulder.

Hideki stepped back into Hidan's arms, her eyes wide as she looked at Ino.

Hidan abruptly pushed past her and started for Shikamaru, whose eyes widened even further. "Dammit," he swore, pushing backwards away from Hidan and into Ino

Filled with anger, Ino walked around Shikamaru and Hidan, going after Hideki with her face twisted in distaste. Hidan ignored her and jumped at Shikamaru.

Hidan swung his scythe around from his back and down at Shikamaru, who rolled out of the way, smacking into a wall with a complaint of the size of hospital rooms and random confrontation. Ino attacked without thinking and kicked Hideki in the chest while she was down.

"You don't belong here!" she shouted as Hidan howled from the room.

Delarr came running down the hall in his hospital gown, his little feet barely making any sound. He pulled an I.V. stand along with him along his way and threw it into Ino with all of his might. When the stand connected, Ino shouted in surprise and pain as the kid ran into the room after Hidan.

"The FUCK?" Hidan shouted as someone landed on his back, wrapping their arms around his neck.

"NO MORE KILLING!" Delarr shrieked before Hidan jumped backwards, flipping the child over his head and bringing his scythe to Delarr's neck.

Shikamaru didn't miss a beat, Hidan was frozen in place by his shadow by the time Hideki entered the room.

Hideki moved quickly removing the scythe from the Delarr's neck and held the boy protectively against her chest wincing as Ino's kick had broken a few ribs.

"What's going on in here?" someone shouted as Sakura and another nurse came running down the hall, swiftly turning into the room.

Ino left with a huff, leaving Sakura even more confused. "What the hell happened?" she asked, looking around the room to see three linear holes in the floor and gashes in the ceiling and wall.

"AGAIN! THE FUCKER DID IT AGAIN"! Hidan yelled, still frozen with his scythe on the floor, now mirroring Shikamaru's hand sign. "YOU BOUND ME WITH YOUR SHADOW AGAIN!"

Delarr squirmed his way away from Hideki and kicked Hidan in the ankle.

"What the fuck is your problem you little shit?" Hidan nearly screamed in frustration.

Sakura stood between Shikamaru and Hidan as the other nurse carried Delarr back to his room, regardless of his resistance.

Hideki coughed up a mouth full of blood" Fuck... i think when she kicked me she punctured my lung.."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sakura hollered just before driving her fist into Hidan's chest, violently breaking the shadow bind and sending Hidan back into the hall, meeting the wall with an unpleasant _thud _and _crack_.

"Everyone's answering with violence..." Shikamaru began, stopping when Sakura turned her stare to him.

"Some people are so thick-headed that they need to be reminded that this is a hospital." Sakura sighed.

"Ironic..." Hidan coughed, pulling himself back into the room.

"And what was your big idea using your weapon on the kid?" Sakura turned back to Hidan, causing him to halt.

"Uh, you saw that?" he gasped, shaking his head, "I didn't know it was him! Someone was suddenly choking me when I..."

"Was attacking another ninja from the village." Sakura finished for him, placing her fists on her hips.

Shikamaru stood and brushed himself off. "We need to talk this out."

"There's nothing to say." Hidan countered, his arms crossed over his chest in defiance.

Hideki moved and wrapped her arms around Hidan." Damnit Hidan.. calm the hell down.."

"I am calm!" he insisted, "this little fuck wants to _talk _about when he _buried_ me like it was a minor disagreement.

Shikamaru joined Sakura at her side in silence, looking to Hideki expectantly.

Shikamaru joined Sakura at her side in silence, looking to Hideki expectantly.

She scowled and clenched her fist " That was over three years ago damnit Hidan! let go of the fucking past ok?"

"I swear by the name of Jashin, that I will..." he trailed off when Shikamaru put the largest blade's tip to his own throat and the handle into Hidan's gesturing hand.

Sakura sputtered in surprise and Hidan didn't move.

Hidan looked from his scythe to Shikamaru, clenching his hand around the handle.

Hideki closed her eyes " If you do it... You will loose me…again... this time for good Hidan.."

Hidan exhaled as though he was punched in the stomach, staring at Shikamaru. Sakura stood helplessly behind Shikamaru, unsure of what to do.

Hidan's eyes went to the floor in thought, which was scary in itself. Shikamaru was perfectly calm except for the uncertainty in his expression.

"Fine." Hidan growled, removing the weapon from Shikamaru and storming out of the room and down the hall while tossing his scythe over his back.

Hideki flinched at the anger in his tone.

Sakura visibly relaxed and sat on the nearby chair. Shikamaru glanced at the damage to the wall, roof and floor, then to Hideki.

She was looking at the floor, trying to stop the stinging in her eyes. She suddenly looked up at them with tears in her eyes.

Shikamaru tilted his head to the side and gave her a confused look.

" He's going to hate me now"

"Thank you, for what it's worth." he smiled.

She shook her head slightly " Don't worry about it.."

"Why do I always end up finding you people in the hospital?" someone asked from the hallway.

Shikamaru and Sakura looked past Hideki.

She turned around.

"I'd like to assign you and Hidan a mission." Naruto said.

"That same stupid suit from before..." Sakura sighed, trying to hide a chuckle. Shikamaru blinked.

"You're going too?" he asked Naruto, who nodded in return.

"What?" Sakura gasped.

Hideki blinked once " What is the mission?"

"I've been informed that a certain someone is resurrecting the dead and cloning others. This needs to stop. The last thing this country needs is another major threat along with the current war."

Hideki tensed.

Sakura pursed her lips. "Did you practice those words in front of a mirror?"

Shikamaru contained a laugh and Naruto remained emotionless.

Hideki bit her lip " You want us to g..go after Orochimaru.."

"And kill him once and for all." Naruto finished.

How... how do you expect us to kill him.. a..after I was his prisoner for t..three years?"

"He won't be in the same place where we found Hideki..." Sakura offered.

"Do you know where he will be?" Shikamaru asked Hideki.

"Actually Sakura, I need you to stay here at the hospital. Lee, Neji and Tsunade will make the second team to back us."

"Us?" Shikamaru asked.

"You, me, Hideki and Hidan." Naruto answered.

"We should remain in formation otherwise is we're seen like that, word will get out that out resources are stretched to their max." Shikamaru suggested.

"Especially if the Hokage is going." Sakura added.

"I'm going," Naruto shrugged, "you're not going to stop me."

"The Hokage title has gotten to his head..." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

Hideki shook her head " I have no idea where he is going to be.. and Naruto-Sama.. you should stay here... what about the meetings with the other Kages?"

"It's finally over." Naruto exhaled with happiness.

She started to speak again but suddenly grabbed the cursed seal as it spontaniusly activated without warning. A pained cry escaped her lips as she fell to her knees.

Naruto jumped back in surprise and Shikamaru reacted a little slower than would have been expected. Sakura was between Naruto and Hideki when Shikamaru bound Hideki with his shadow.

Hideki tensed " Just knock me out damnit!"

Sakura was quick to oblige jumping onto Hideki and smashing her head off the floor with a loud thump causing Naruto to flinch. She immediately started with her medical jutsu when Hideki went limp.

The rapid increase in chakra from the cursed seal in her system had caused internal bleeding and organ damage.

"Naruto, I'd like a moment..." Shikamaru said as he stepped over the two women, taking Naruto out of the hospital for some discussion.

When Hideki awoke she was in critical care, an iv line in her hand and a oxygen delivering device in her nose. She looked over to the chair in the corner expecting to see Hidan sitting there but her heart sank as she saw the chair was empty.


	8. Mission

Dear Ashley,

She slowly looked to the other chair and was surprised to see Cylo sitting there, rolling his head around."You're awake!" the sheltered teenager exclaimed, "how're you feeling?"I'm ok.. just a bit sore ... how long have you been here"He looked from her to the closed curtain and back, "I've been in and out. This visit, no more than a half hour.""wait... how long have I been out of it?""Massive trauma to the brain and internal bleeding," he explained, looking up as if quoting exactly what he had heard. "A few days, I think."she blinked once as the curtain parted and sakura came in holding a new iv bag. She paused inside the curtain for a moment, wincing when they made eye contact. "Sorry about that, you were going out of control." Sakura explained, crossing the small area and replacing the empty bag with a new looked over at Cylo " has Hidan been here... at all?""Hidan?" Cylo rhetorically asked, "uh, once for a short time, why?"Its alright Sakura san.." she gave her a small smile " I was just wondering if he had been in to see me... I'm not surprised that he stayed a few minutes.."Sakura nodded and sped out with a slight wave, talking as she left, forgetting to close the curtain behind her. "I'm glad to see you're awake. We're going to do some tests before you're free to go."She saw Hidan standing at the far end of the hall, but felt her stomach twist when he started to walk towards her with his eyes on the closed her eyes as he drew closer. giving the illusion she was inhaled deeply as he walked to her bedside, glancing at the machines behind her and confusing wires attached to her. "Sakura said she was awake." Hidan mumbled. Cylo leaned over to get a better look at her, blinking in confusion.

"She has been in and out of it like that for a while." the boy lied.

"I see," Hidan started, moving closer to Hideki and leaning over her to place a kiss on her forehead, "let me know when she's back."Her eyes fluttered open " Hidan..."Fear and surprise flickered over Hidan's expression as he jumped in the air, letting out a shriek. Cylo pursed his lips and clenched his chest in attempt to hide a rolled her eyes and sat up, only to start coughing violentlyHidan jumped forward and quickly bent over to her, knocking into a machine on the opposite side of the bed with the weapon on his back. Cylo began to laugh harder when the machine began to beep a few seconds, she was lying on her back as her breathing returned to normal. The machine that was knocked, continued to make noise and Hidan flushed when a nurse came rushing in. The nurse took one look at the machine, plugged a cord back in, shook her head at Hidan and smiled and raised her hand and softly stroked his cheekCylo completed his giggle fit and slid from the chair, leaving word that he was going to be right back before vanishing behind the curtain he closed on his way out. Hidan looked down at Hideki, completely ignoring the young boy.

"You're such a pain in the ass." he said through a faint smile.She smiled and touched his hand " sorry Hidan"

He gave the silent machine a mocking look before looking back down at her.

"I guess being a pain is out of your control," he teased.

Hidan inhaled and held it for a moment before letting it go. "Why did you do what you did?"

".. because I don't want you to be locked up in maximum security.,... I can get you out of some situations.. but not all.. I know that those six years under ground were hell... believe me I understand..."

Hidan sighed and nodded in silent understanding.

It fucking sucked.. I wanted to die..."

Cylo returned with a slip of paper, slipping past the curtain and handing Hideki the paper. "It basically says that you're free to go." he explained. Hidan's expression brightened slightly as he offered his hand to her.

She took a hold of his hand with a soft smile" I want to go home"

Hidan hoisted her up and out of bed and Cylo smiled. "I have something else to show you." the boy told her.

"What is it Cylo?"

Cylo beamed as he took Hideki's other hand and led them to Delarr's room. Before the door even had time to completely open, Delarr came running out, giving hugs in greeting. "Hideki!" he shrieked as he gave her a hug.

She grinned and wrapped her arms around the child. " why hello Delarr"

"Mind if I leave him with you for a while? I'm needed back at home." Cylo asked and Delarr looked up at Hideki with excited, wide, beady eyes.

"Sure no problem"

Hidan opened his mouth to protest but Cylo was already leaving. Delarr looked up at Hideki. "Can we go to your place?"

She looked at Hidan. " well Hidan?"

He sighed and shrugged. "I guess so." Delarr followed Hidan's answer with a silent cheer.

Hideki placed a soft kiss against Hidan's cheek but at that exact moment he turned and the kiss landed on his lips. She blushed and looked to the side.

"Ewww!" the boy complained when Hidan returned the kiss.

She laughed softly and nuzzled against him " I missed you Hidan "Her eyes closed and she exhaled softly

Hidan kissed her forehead and gave the boy an almost annoyed look that was misinterpreted as an apologetic look. "Me too." Delarr rubbed his nose and blinked at them.

Hideki smiled and looked at Hidan and then to Delarr.

In less than an hour they were back at the small house, hideki was caring Delarr who had grown tired of walking.

"You guys live all the way out here?" Delarr asked, squirming in Hideki's arms.

Yes we do. now stop squirming so much"

They approached the house and Delarr jumped from her arms in time to be greeted by Kimiko at the door. Hidan and Hideki joined the energetic boy, passing several civilians along the way.

She hugged her mother tightly " oh mama I missed you..."

Kimiko hugged her daughter and nodded once before releasing her and allowing them into the house, where Hidan sat on the

Couch and Hideki lied her head in his lap with a soft sigh.

Delarr walked around the small living room, plopping himself in front of the couch.

Hideki soon fell asleep resting against him, still a bit tired.

Delarr was offered some snacks from Kimiko and happily accepted. Kimiko kept the boy amused for a few hours as it approached dinner time.

"Hey, we're gonna eat." Delarr said, shaking Hideki's shoulder.

She yawned and opened her eyes Hm...oh ok.."

There was a sudden knock on the door, abrupt and hurried. Delarr looked past the two immortals, at the door. There was a second knock and Kimiko went to answer it.

Hideki sat up with a slight cough and Hidan shifted to stand as the door opened.

She looked over at the door and tried too see who was there

"Are you ready to go?" a fimiliar voice asked as Naruto stepped into the home with his old orange and black clothes he used to wear everywhere. "Your hospital incident put us behind and now even fewer people are able to come.

"

"Naruto!" Delarr called excitedly.

She bit her lip and looked down to the ground. " Imp sorry..."

"We're about to eat, but we can go after!" Delarr explained as he followed Kimiko to the kitchen, through the open-concept home. Naruto looked at Hideki with an eyebrow raised.

I'm sorry that the cursed seal activated..."She clenched her fists

Naruto inhaled softly with a nod, "it was out of your control. Don't worry about it."

"Where are we going?" Delarr asked through a mouthful of ramen. Naruto's eyes flicked to the bowl that sat in the boy's hands. Delarr walked around the kitchen island and sat on a stool.

Hideki walked into the kitchen as well and sat down

Naruto inhaled softly with a nod, "it was out of your control. Don't worry about it."

"Where are we going?" Delarr asked through a mouthful of ramen. Naruto's eyes flicked to the bowl that sat in the boy's hands. Delarr walked around the kitchen island and sat on a stool.

Hideki got a water bottle out of the fridge and sat down at the bar taking a drink.

"You're not coming." Hidan said bluntly and Delarr's actions froze in mid-bite.

"What?" the boy asked.

" Delarr, it's too dangerous"

Smitty™ says:

"I can take care of myself," he insisted, "that's not fair!"

" Listen to me Delarr, we're going after Orochimaru, I dont want you to come with us.."

Delarr eyes glistened and he looked hurt as he stared at Hideki.

"You don't want me to...?" he questioned.

" Delarr, listen we need everyone we can have, to stay behind and protect the village.."

He remained still with the exception of a sudden twitch in his left eyebrow. Naruto leaned his weight against the wall behind him and Hidan crossed his arms, Kimiko made sure to stay out of this and in the kitchen.

Hideki sighed and sat her water bottle down. " Delarr, it's to dangerous for you to come"

"I'm going!" Delarr argued.

"No!" everyone else countered at the same time. Delarr finished chewing what he had in his mouth and swallowed, putting the bowl down and crossing his arms over his middle, mirroring Hidan.

Hideki couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Even if you convince _them_, I will not let you go." Naruto finished.

Delarr glared at his hokage.

Hideki looked at the young boy " Delarr, Cylo would be upset if you left him her by him self.."

The boy opened his mouth to protest but stopped and lowered his head, slowly making his way to the door.

"You can stay here if you'd like." Kimiko offered.

Hideki looked at Delarr " I'm only trying to look out for your safety."

Delarr nodded his head slowly without looking at anything other than the floor and with a huff, he was out the door.

"You're great with kids." Hidan teased and Naruto's eyes landed on Hideki.

" I don't know why.." she murmured softly.

"He's just a kid. And he likes you." Naruto offered and Kimiko looked up at Naruto in silent surprise

She laughed softly and nodded some " Guess your right.."

"We leaving?" Hidan asked, now standing beside Hideki.

With a nod she looked at Hidan and swallowed around the fear that was building in her throat. " Yeah...guess it's time.."

Naruto pushed from the wall and walked swiftly to the door, opening it and letting the other two immortals pass outdoors.

She walked quietly next to Hidan, pushing back the fear she felt building in her throat as they walked farther away from the village.

"Just us three?" Hidan questioned and Naruto shook his head.

"Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten are the other team we are going to meet up with."

"Is it such a good idea for the Hokage to be going on a mission?" Hidan probed.

Hideki rolled her eyes " Hidan, you know how stubborn he is.. it's a lost cause trying to make him stay behind."

"Thanks Hideki." Naruto said sarcastically, drawing out the end of her name as they passed a few citizens walking in the opposite direction.

"No problem blondie"

Naruto inhaled slowly and took a deep breath. "Don't start with me... please."

She swallowed once before nodding "Sorry...Didn't mean to offend you..."

The Hokage shook his head slowly. "A lot has been going on. I'm a little on edge..."

She nodded once " That's understandable."

Poor little Hokage having troubles?" Hidan teased, clearly having something against him. "Is it boyfriend issues with the Uchiha or having responsibility for the first time in your life?" Naruto visibly tried calming himself down.

" Hidan... watch it.." Hideki looked at the Hokage and rubbed the back of her neck. " Sorry about him"

"What the hell is your problem?" Naruto growled.

"You!" Hidan vented, "if it wasn't for your stupid missions, we would have found Hideki ages ago!"

She blinked once and looked at Naruto " What dose Hidan mean by that.."

"It wasn't an easy decision. Other things needed to be done." Naruto said.

" So I had to spent three years in a fucking cell?"

Naruto stopped walking and turned to face Hideki, an erupting volcano behind his eyes. "You leaving Akatsuki didn't help. I helped your friends and look where it put my country!"

Hidan pursed his lips in temporary thought.

She took a single step back her stance becoming defensive as she watched Naruto's anger rise." S...sorry..

I was out of line.."

Naruto tensed in anger. "He sent us on other missions with higher priority while you sat in the cell. This little fucker had his head so far up his ass .."

Hidan was interrupted by a red chakra blast in the chest from Naruto's open palm, sending the immortal flying backwards.

Hideki let out a startled cry and rushed over to help Hidan up." Are you ok..."

Hidan gasped and choked as he stood, picking up his scythe that was on the ground behind him as he glared at the Hokage.

"You raise a weapon against me?" the blond rhetorically questioned.

Hideki was looking fearfully at the Hokage. " Somethings not right about him..."

"No shit." Hidan spat, swinging his scythe around with one hand. Naruto glared back, faint reddness steaming from him.

"We're at war and my hospitality helped start it!" Naruto screamed in rage, "then you dare question me and insult me?"

Hidan looked around, seeing nobody in sight on the path in front of or behind them.

Hideki shivered slightly " That chakra.."

The treeline behind Naruto rustled as the wind picked up, blowing dirt from the ground.

"Come into my village, ask for my help, demand my protection..." the Hokage's voice gradually became more coarse and deep.

"Then use Sasori to kill me after he was saved?" Naruto's eye teeth started expanding and becoming sharper, his eyes dilated in red.

"Sasori tried to kill you? That's fucking bullshit! When?" Hidan shouted.

"After... we saved him from the fatal wound..." Naruto explained before suddenly bolting towards Hidan and landing a fist on his neck. Hidan didn't even have enough time to flinch, it was that fast. Hidan choked and fell backwards and Naruto eyed Hideki.

She was frozen in fear, her eyes wide as she eyed him, without thinking she took a small step back.

Naruto growled as the redness around him grew more visible.

She froze once more, and stared at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Fucking prick..." Hidan cursed, attempting to sit up, but Naruto blasted him in the head with a red Rassengan, sending him spiraling into the ground.

Hideki whimpered and scrambled backwards and fell to her knees next to Hidan.

"I will not..." Naruto began but turned around at a sound, to the tree line to see a teal light swirl between the trees.

Hideki gently held Hidan against her, tears rolling down her cheeks as she healed what she could of the damage that had been caused by the red chakra.'

"NO MORE KILLING!" a young voice screamed, the teal swirl expanded towards Naruto and wrapped around him, revealing ninja wire beneath it. Naruto pushed from the ground in a rage but collapsed suddenly, the red chakra taking over the teal and following it back to the tree line, causing an ear piercing scream before vanishing completely.

Hideki let out a startled cry knowing the voice. " No Delarr!"

Naruto went limp immediately after hitting the ground and Hidan flipped off the Hokage.

Hideki took off to the tree line, the smell of singed flesh causing her to wince when she came across a small quivering mass. " Delarr..." she croaked, falling to her knees.

"I did it..." he rasped with a small grin on his face, his hands burnt and steaming.

She moved his head into her lap and a few tears slipped down her cheeks as she saw how bad the damage was.

His eyebrows pinched in pain and he flinched at the touch.

"I didn't... release it... in time..." he explained between heavy breaths, "it was... too much at once..."

" Shhh... stop talking" Her hands became surrounded in a light green glowing chakra and she held them over his body, trying to heal the wounds.

"Orochimaru's doing." Hidan observed as he emerged from behind a row of trees and Delarr shook his head slowly.

"No... this guy was nicer..."

" Kabuto" she muttered


	9. Manipulation

Hideki held the child close to her chest as they rushed to the hospital*

"It... it hurts..." Delarr complained from her arms.

"Could this get any fucking worse?" Hidan asked as he kept up with Hideki, Naruto draped in his arms. "How do you think they will react when we get back with an injured kid and their Hokage unconcious?"

I dont know... all i care about is getting Delarr to the hospital right now

"This guy is so heavy..." Hidan complained, looking up to Hideki's back and seeing the gates of Konoha in the distance.

When they got to the gates a medical squad was on stand by. Having felt the massive surge in their Hokage's chakra.

"Hokage-sama!" one of the guards shouted, the medical team jumped to action and took Delarr and Naruto out of their hands, leaving them standing awkwardly at the gate beside the two guards.

Hideki gasped when chakra seal sere put back on her wrists "what the fuck?"

Hidan tensed in surprised, slowing his movements when he found her staring at her wrists. "I thought Naruto removed those?" he observed.

"What the hell happened?" one of the guards asked, moving from his seat.

The hokage became enraged by something that was said, and the nine tails chakra began to escape…A..and Delarr tried to stop him.."

"Ehh?" Hidan sounded, shifting the scythe on his back. "Naruto lost it and tried to kill us. The seals were removed a day ago. Delarr..."

"The kid stopped our homicidal Hokage?" the guard mocked, narrowing his eyes in misled suspicion.

Hideki shrank back against Hidan.

"What? It's true!" Hidan insisted and the guard snorted in laughter.

"You hear that? Naruto went homicidal and was taken down by a Hyuuga child!" he shouted to his co-worker. The second guard joined the first, staring suspiciously at Hideki.

"W..why are you looking at m...me?"

Smitty™ says:

The guards looked from Hideki to Hidan, which caused him to tense.

"We didn't fucking do it." he swore.

She took another step back and started trembling "i...i dont... w...want to go b...back i..in a c..cell..."

The second guard took off, deeper into Konoha, the first one remained at his frozen stance in front of the two immortals.

"Then what _did_ happen?"

"We..t...told you"

"So you're telling me, that our Hokage tried to kill you and was stopped by a mere child?"

Hidan nodded and the guard shook his head. "Cut the bullshit."

"Im not lying!" Hideki cried out.

"If I had it my way," the guard added, "you two would be locked up. You're only a danger to us."

"Go fuck yourself." Hidan glared at the guard.

Hideki moved infront of Hidan when the gaurd tried to stab him with a kunai.

Hidan jumped over them, swinging his scythe down onto the guard to paralyze him, but the guard attempted to dodge it and ended up pinned to the ground with a blade through his leg.

"What hell is going on?" Kakashi demanded from beside the second guard near the closest building, who evidentially went for help.

The first guard screamed in pain and Kakashi bent his knees, lowered his head slightly and stared at the immortals.

Hideki was holding herself where the kunai was protruding from her stomach, she looked at Kakashi " H..he attacked us first"

"B-bullshit!" The guard argued, uselessly squirming beneath the scythe, "they went hostile!" Hidan cursed under his breath when Kakashi approached.

Hideki coughed up a mouthful of blood and felt herself growing numb. " T..that bastard had poison on his kunai.."

Hidan pulled the scythe from the guard's leg, causing the guard to gasp in pain. The first guard helped the other one up, then slowly left the scene. Kakashi glanced up at Hidan, who glared back.

"We're telling the fucking truth!" Hidan cursed, and much to his surprise, Kakashi nodded.

Hideki was now leaning against Hidan, her face pale and sweat rolling down her neck as the poison ran through her system.

"There's something off about the people in the village... I'm not sure how far up it has gone..." Kakashi began in a hushed tone.

" What ever it is... its annoying..."

"You need our damn help, don't you?" Hidan asked, cocking his hip and resting his scythe over his back.

Kakashi nodded slowly, taking a brief glance around them for others within earshot.

"Will you?" he asked, returning his undivided attention to the immortals.

Hideki looked at Hidan and then to Kakashi. " I already promised the Hokage i would do what ever it took to make his village safe again"

Kakashi walked over to her and glanced down at the wound inflicted by the guard.

"Lets take a look at that," he said, then in a lower voice "and talk."

When they reached a secret location, hidden in the slums of the village, she removed her hand from the wound and allowed Kakashi to see it.

His fingers brushed it slightly and she winced.

"You're immortal, why are you worried about poison?" he inquired.

Hidan snorted in contained laughter.

"While poison cant kill me, it can make me sick.."

"And she gets fucking whiney when she's sick." Hidan added which forced Kakashi to purse his lips under his mask to avoid laughing.

She scowled at him and whacked him softly upside the head " Ill show you whiney.."

Hidan chuckled and took a step back before addressing Kakashi. "What do you want us to do?"

Hideki scowled and crossed her arms over her chest" Yeah what can we do to help?"

"I don't have much information about it," Kakashi said with a sigh, "but I believe there's an enemy on the inside. Probably a follower of Madara from my guess."

Hidan blinked and looked to Hideki.

She froze hearing the name Madara before a darker scowl came to her lips and she clenched her fists tightly.

Hidan shifted his weight and walked over to the window, opening the curtains to the hideaway. Light happily entered, spreading throughout the room and Kakashi squinted for a moment.

"Is this always so fucking deserted outside here?"

Hideki was sitting at the table her fists tightly clenched. " Madara..."

"Do you know anything about this, aside from what happened to Naruto?" Kakashi asked and Hidan turned around, turning himself into a silhouette from the light behind him.

Hideki shook her head.

"Uhh, I think Hideki said something about Kabuto..." Hidan offered and

Kakashi's eyes shot from Hidan to Hideki.

"What?"

"Yeah, just after that little shit took out the fucking crazed Hokage."

"Delarr really took down Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

" He said something about a nice silver haired man with glasses.

"Okay, and what happened between Delarr and Naruto?"

"Naruto went fucking nuts and Delarr sucked up his chakra." Hidan stated.

Hideki nodded in agreement.

After a silent minute, Kakashi nodded and broke the silence, "Lets assume Kabuto is behind this. What would be be trying to do? And if not him, then who?"

She shook her head " I really have no idea"

"I need you two to help me figure this out."

Hidan let his head fall back and hit the wall as a groan escaped his throat. "You want us to play a fucking game of cat and mouse with an unknown person?"


	10. Confessions

Hideki held the child close to her chest as they rushed to the hospital*

"It... it hurts..." Delarr complained from her arms.

"Could this get any fucking worse?" Hidan asked as he kept up with Hideki, Naruto draped in his arms. "How do you think they will react when we get back with an injured kid and their Hokage unconcious?"

I dont know... all i care about is getting Delarr to the hospital right now

"This guy is so heavy..." Hidan complained, looking up to Hideki's back and seeing the gates of Konoha in the distance.

When they got to the gates a medical squad was on stand by. Having felt the massive surge in their Hokage's chakra.

"Hokage-sama!" one of the guards shouted, the medical team jumped to action and took Delarr and Naruto out of their hands, leaving them standing awkwardly at the gate beside the two guards.

Hideki gasped when chakra seal sere put back on her wrists "what the fuck?"

Hidan tensed in surprised, slowing his movements when he found her staring at her wrists. "I thought Naruto removed those?" he observed.

"What the hell happened?" one of the guards asked, moving from his seat.

The Hokage became enraged by something that was said, and the nine tails chakra began to escape…A..and Delarr tried to stop him.."

"Ehh?" Hidan sounded, shifting the scythe on his back. "Naruto lost it and tried to kill us. The seals were removed a day ago. Delarr..."

"The kid stopped our homicidal Hokage?" the guard mocked, narrowing his eyes in misled suspicion.

Hideki shrank back against Hidan.

"What? It's true!" Hidan insisted and the guard snorted in laughter.

"You hear that? Naruto went homicidal and was taken down by a Hyuuga child!" he shouted to his co-worker. The second guard joined the first, staring suspiciously at Hideki.

"W..why are you looking at m...me?"

The guards looked from Hideki to Hidan, which caused him to tense.

"We didn't fucking do it." he swore.

She took another step back and started trembling "i...i dont... w...want to go b...back i..in a c..cell..."

The second guard took off, deeper into Konoha, the first one remained at his frozen stance in front of the two immortals.

"Then what _did_ happen?"

"We..t...told you"

"So you're telling me, that our Hokage tried to kill you and was stopped by a mere child?"

Hidan nodded and the guard shook his head. "Cut the bullshit."

"Im not lying!" Hideki cried out.

"If I had it my way," the guard added, "you two would be locked up. You're only a danger to us."

"Go fuck yourself." Hidan glared at the guard.

Hideki moved infront of Hidan when the gaurd tried to stab him with a kunai.

Hidan jumped over them, swinging his scythe down onto the guard to paralyze him, but the guard attempted to dodge it and ended up pinned to the ground with a blade through his leg.

"What hell is going on?" Kakashi demanded from beside the second guard near the closest building, who evidentially went for help.

The first guard screamed in pain and Kakashi bent his knees, lowered his head slightly and stared at the immortals.

Hideki was holding herself where the kunai was protruding from her stomach, she looked at Kakashi " H..he attacked us first"

"B-bullshit!" The guard argued, uselessly squirming beneath the scythe, "they went hostile!" Hidan cursed under his breath when Kakashi approached.

Hideki coughed up a mouthful of blood and felt herself growing numb. " T..that bastard had poison on his kunai.."

Hidan pulled the scythe from the guard's leg, causing the guard to gasp in pain. The first guard helped the other one up, then slowly left the scene. Kakashi glanced up at Hidan, who glared back.

"We're telling the fucking truth!" Hidan cursed, and much to his surprise, Kakashi nodded.

Hideki was now leaning against Hidan, her face pale and sweat rolling down her neck as the poison ran through her system.

"There's something off about the people in the village... I'm not sure how far up it has gone..." Kakashi began in a hushed tone.

" What ever it is... its annoying..."

"You need our damn help, don't you?" Hidan asked, cocking his hip and resting his scythe over his back.

Kakashi nodded slowly, taking a brief glance around them for others within earshot.

"Will you?" he asked, returning his undivided attention to the immortals.

Hideki looked at Hidan and then to Kakashi. " I already promised the Hokage i would do what ever it took to make his village safe again"

Kakashi walked over to her and glanced down at the wound inflicted by the guard.

"Lets take a look at that," he said, then in a lower voice "and talk."

When they reached a secret location, hidden in the slums of the village, she removed her hand from the wound and allowed Kakashi to see it.

His fingers brushed it slightly and she winced.

"You're immortal, why are you worried about poison?" he inquired.

Hidan snorted in contained laughter.

"While poison cant kill me, it can make me sick.."

"And she gets fucking whiney when she's sick." Hidan added which forced Kakashi to purse his lips under his mask to avoid laughing.

She scowled at him and whacked him softly upside the head " Ill show you whiney.."

Hidan chuckled and took a step back before addressing Kakashi. "What do you want us to do?"

Hideki scowled and crossed her arms over her chest" Yeah what can we do to help?"

"I don't have much information about it," Kakashi said with a sigh, "but I believe there's an enemy on the inside. Probably a follower of Madara from my guess."

Hidan blinked and looked to Hideki.

She froze hearing the name Madara before a darker scowl came to her lips and she clenched her fists tightly.

Hidan shifted his weight and walked over to the window, opening the curtains to the hideaway. Light happily entered, spreading throughout the room and Kakashi squinted for a moment.

"Is this always so fucking deserted outside here?"

Hideki was sitting at the table her fists tightly clenched. " Madara..."

"Do you know anything about this, aside from what happened to Naruto?" Kakashi asked and Hidan turned around, turning himself into a silhouette from the light behind him.

Hideki shook her head.

"Uhh, I think Hideki said something about Kabuto..." Hidan offered and

Kakashi's eyes shot from Hidan to Hideki.

"What?"

"Yeah, just after that little shit took out the fucking crazed Hokage."

"Delarr really took down Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

" He said something about a nice silver haired man with glasses.

"Okay, and what happened between Delarr and Naruto?"

"Naruto went fucking nuts and Delarr sucked up his chakra." Hidan stated.

Hideki nodded in agreement.

After a silent minute, Kakashi nodded and broke the silence, "Lets assume Kabuto is behind this. What would be be trying to do? And if not him, then who?"

She shook her head " I really have no idea"

"I need you two to help me figure this out."

"I need you two to help me figure this out."

Hidan let his head fall back and hit the wall as a groan escaped his throat. "You want us to play a fucking game of cat and mouse with an unknown person?"

What is it exactly you want us to find out?"

Kakashi sighed and looked from Hideki to Hidan. "Help me locate the person who's pulling the strings."

And how exactly do you propose we do that?"

He walked closer to the immortals. "Narrow down the search. They must be in the village if Naruto was affected..."

She frowned and took a step back her eyes narrowing as she was finding it hard to trust anyone

Several civilians passed by, giving them a strange side-glance before continuing on their way.

"I don't know who to trust anymore." Kakashi said, taking a step back as well.

"Well that's just fucking great..." Hidan complained.

" your not the only one who dosent know if they can trust anyone outside of friends and family"

Kakashi nodded as he straightened. "I'll see what I can come up with. I just wanted to find a little more help."

We'll help you.. so long as we know we can trust you"

Kakashi almost froze in surprise before chuckling. "I'm afraid we may be the only trustworthy ones at the moment."

"Ever since Pein leveled the village some years ago and the current open-war with Madara, even the idea of inside manipulation would send the public into a paranoid frenzy." Kakashi continued.

Visibly relaxing she nodded " as long as we know we can trust you.. we will help you..."

"I'm going to check on Naruto and the boy. Keep in touch and be careful." Kakashi concluded before taking off.

"Oh for fuck sakes..." Hidan repeated.

Hideki sighed and leaned against him trying to calm him down " lets go home please.."

Hidan nudged the top of her head with his chin, adjusting his scythe with his right arm. "What about Delarr?"

She whimpered tears stinging at her eyes " you saw how bad he was..."

"I would've thought that you'd want to visit him."

" b..but we need to go see him" she acknowledged

Hidan nodded, taking another glance around them,.

When they reached the burn unit of the hospital Hideki sobbed softly when she saw the pain that Delarr was in as they scraped away the burnt dead tissue on his hands and arms.

"He's in bad condition..." Sakura offered, looking up from her green hands that rested over the boy's chest.

"No fucking shit!" Hidan swore. "He looks like he's almost dead!"

"He will make it, but it might take some time." she countered.

Ashley says:

Hideki nodded and with new resolve stepped up to the table with tears rolling down her pale cheeks, and her hands began to glow green and she began helping to heal the young boy.

Hidan leaned against the doorframe watching helplessly. "I'll just... be here..."

Hideki's energy was pulsing strongly and the skin on Delarr's arms and hands began to regenerate, almost instantly something Sakura had never seen before.

"How are you...? Sakura sputtered and the other two nurses simply stared.

She looked up and her eyes had turned red and the whites had turned black, something Hidan had only seen in her mother who happened to be a high priestess. something that only happened when Jashin entered the body of one of his followers. "I'm saving

him" she murmured looking back down.

Sakura dismissed the other two nurses, ordering them to retrieve some food and water.

Hideki's hands began glowing brighter as the energy began to heal the wounds on dellars face.

Sakura stepped back, watching in shock. Hidan nodded and mumbled under his breath, "yep, that's my girlfriend."

when the lasts of the wounds were healed she looked at Hidan and nodded, her eyes returning to normal as she passed out.

Hidan caught her as she collapsed, the nurses returning with food and water just as Delarr stirred awake.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

Hideki was placed on a bed and Sakura was standing over her, in shock as the wounds Delarr had, had began appearing on Hideki's skin.

"What did she do?" Sakura questioned, the nurses dropping off the supplies before leaving.

"I was about to ask the same fucking thing!" Hidan cursed.

"What happened?" Delarr asked again, catching the attention of Sakura and Hidan,.

Kimiko walked in the door " Its known as reverse healing.. she took the boys injuries onto her own body it is only something that can be done if Jashin himself allows it"

"Jashin himself?" Hidan sputtered.

"What's going on?" Delarr asked, spotting Hideki. "Is she okay?"

Sakura swiftly moved to the boy's side to prevent him from leaving the hospital bed.

a purplish colored chakra surrounded her body and when it vanished, the wounds had disappeared.

Everyone in the room stared at Hideki. "What the hell?" Hidan and Sakura asked at the same time. Delarr's eyes widened in confusion, taking in the scene.

"Why am I in the bed?" he asked.

Kimiko nodded "Jashin has healed her"

"But why am I HERE?" Delarr shouted as the other two stayed silent.

Kimiko looked at him " the Hokage lost his temper and you kept him from harming your friends"

"I..." Delarr started, looking from Hideki to Kimiko.

" H..hidan"

"Hideki! Are you fucking insane?" he shouted as he ran over to her.

She coughed weakly as he supported her head in his lap " probably am.." she said with a weak laugh.

Delarr slipped from the bed, seeing as Sakura's attention was back on Hideki. The boy charged and tackle-hugged Hideki while yelling her name.

She caught him in her arms and returned the hug while whispering " what were you thinking... you could have been killed..." tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sakura motioned to snatch the boy but Kimiko shook her head and Sakura stopped.

"It's all alright now." Delarr said with a big smile.

She hugged the boy tightly and ruffled his hair. " never do that again.. you understand me Delarr..." She buried her face in his hair " you had me worried sick..."

Delarr looked up, meeting Hideki's unsuspecting eyes with childish joy. "I'm feeling great!" he looked down at her arms as if noticing it for the first time, "but what happened to you?"

Ashley says:

She looked down at her scared arms and smiled softly. " i healed your arms using a gift from my god Jashin Sama... the healing was transfer the injuries you had to my body... thus i shall have these scars.."

Delarr looked up and down her arms then looked up at her with the look of a sad puppy. "I'm sorry..."

She shook her head and place a gentle kiss against his fore head. "dont appologize."

Sakura smiled and left the room, giving the boy a pat on the head on her way out. Delarr forced a smile and hugged Hideki. Hidan awkwardly scratched the back of his head, giving Kimiko a sheepish smile.

A few hours later they had returned to the house in the slums.

Once they entered the house Hideki gasped as Hidan pushed her against the wall and cupped her cheek and gently kissed her

She pulled back and looked at him " Hidan... what are you doing?"

Hidan raised his head and let out a long, drawn out sigh. "I... I don't know." He connected gazes and glanced at her lips for a brief moment, smiling when their eyes met again.

She returned the smile and began kissing him softly her lips moving against his

He broke the chakra flow to the scythe on his back, allowing it to fall freely to the floor with an aggressive sound. He pushed his parted lips against hers, kissing in return.

Her lips parted slightly and her hands came to rest behind his head.

He shifted his waist closer to her, sliding his leg between her legs as he pressed against her.

Her body was warms against him and her heart was pounding in her chest.

His hand traced around her waist, tickling as it glided up and down her back under her shirt. He swallowed nervously with anticipation as he grew against her leg, slipping the hand around to the front and grasping a breast.

She gasped lightly against his mouth and she moaned when his fingers played against her nipple

While they kissed, and his right hand was entertained by her breast, his left hand slowly slid below her waistline and beneath her pants. He stretched out two fingers and rubbed her gently between the legs.

she shivered against his fingers and moaned against his lips her tongue darting out and brushing against his lips.

His lips parted again as his tongue slipped around hers, pinching her nipple and rubbing faster. Eager to continue farther.

"If you don't want to, we can stop." he teased beneath his breath.

she arched her spine and nipped his lip " Bed now" she hissed.

He nodded, slowly lifting himself from her and removing each other's clothing one piece at a time as they continued to kiss, moving towards the bedroom and innocently slamming into walls along the way. Removing her pants and underwear during the process.

Once in the bedroom she noticed that their were red and white rose petals sprinkled on the bed, symbolizing true love everlasting and felt tear roll down her cheeks as she noticed the candelas.

"Oh Hidan its beautiful..."

Hidan glanced at the rose petals but paid little attention to it, being overwhelmed with lust and desire, feeding from her pheromones and body heat as he landed on top of her in the bed. He lowered his hand to help in search of her placement, tickling the tissue around the opening before sliding into her with a gasping breath.

She gasped loudly as he slid into her tearing past her hymen.

He pushed his full length into her, bending over and wrapping his tongue around hers. His hands rested on her waist as he rotated his waist up and down, slowly.

she dug her nails into his shoulders and winced slightly as he thrust into nipped lightly at his neck and moaned loudly

He thrusted in and out of her much faster than before, his breaths growing more rapid as he did.

She was moaning softly and her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Hidan kept the same speed as his hands ventured from her waist. One slid to a breast and the other began playing with her clitoritis.

" Ah...H...hidan d..dont stop please" her fingers dug into his shoulder blades.

He sped up, pumping in and out of her as fast as he could manage and playing with her at the same time. Breathing took a backseat in priorities as she tightened around him.

A long soft moan escaped her lips and her whole body twitched beneath him and around him as she reached climax.

He quickly pulled out, barely in time for his climax, showering her stomach before laying down beside her, waiting for her to finish.

she rested her head on his shoulder as she panted softly " Wow Hidan"

Hidan chuckled to himself. "Wow what?"

" That... was amazing"

"Heh," he vocalized as he blushed, "thanks."

She smiled and placed a kiss against his cheek.

Hidan rolled back on top of her, throbbing against her stomach with a grin on his face. Without any warning, he slipped back inside her and resumed thrusting into her. He bent over, tracing her other nipple with his tongue before hoisting her weight around, forcing her to end up on top.

she squeaked in sudden surprise and looked at him her cheeks flushed pink.

He tilted his head as his fingers found her sensitive spot again.

"Don't want to go again?" he teased.

She shivered and a soft moan esacped her and at his touch she ground her hips against his

His eyes rolled as he smiled, letting the workless pleasure overwhelm him.

She gasped slightly when he brushed against a spot inside of her.

Hidan sat up still inside her, wrapping his arms around waist as he looked up. "I love you." he whispered under his breath.

She blinked several times and a few tears rolled down her cheeks and she laid down on him " I love you too Hidan..."


End file.
